Under Shaman
by Haine Asakura
Summary: UPLOAD CAP 6 Surgen de las tinieblas, sólo para cuidar vuestras sombras...Ren x Tamao
1. Comienzo

**Under Shaman**

Fuertes pasos se escuchaban en todo el subterráneo. Una sombra se desplazaba velozmente a través de los obstáculos que le impedían llegar a su destino: salir con… "vida".

Corría con todo lo que sus fuerzas aún le brindaban. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, sus piernas se sentían de acero, imposibilitada para moverse más; pero aún seguía huyendo.

A unos metros detrás de ella, doblando una de las tantas esquinas, en uno de los centenares de callejones; se encontraba aún en proceso el motivo por el cual ella huía.

Su respiración se agitaba más a medida que se alejaba del lugar…aún así su bello rostro, no mostraba miedo o terror alguno.

-Falta…ah…poco.-se dijo. Viendo en su muñeca lo que parecía ser un reloj con una esfera de neón azul.

Tap, TAP sus pasos cada vez más rápidos, sus brazos moviéndose de lado a lado, su cabello corto se perdía con la velocidad.

La oscura noche le servía de camuflaje…-Debo…advertir a los…demás…af…deb… -algo la paro en seco.

Sangre mezclada con aceites y otras sustancias, recorrían las paredes y el piso. Dos cadáveres terriblemente masacrados yacían frente suyo.

Se acercó con asco en su rostro, se agachó y se posó a un lado de un cuerpo. Un hombre que había sido asesinado con solamente una puñalada en el estómago además de haber perdido un brazo. Reconoció al sujeto.

-James…- susurró pesadamente. Su expresión varió para observar el otro individuo. Una mujer muy joven, brutalmente degollada. En su cuerpo había múltiples heridas, cortes, rastros de golpes y quemaduras. Algo le llamó la atención, marcas de fauces en sus brazos y piernas…no había duda de quien había sido el agresor.

-Se gozaron contigo…Angelic…- murmuró para sí.

Sin más contemplaciones, los revisó. Encontró los cartuchos que necesitaba para cargar su arma, unas balas de plata.

Un frió aire con olor a sangre inundó todos los corredores del subterráneo en el cual se hallaba. Despertando al fin a la bestia que yacía "dormida" en el callejón.

Su apariencia repugnante, su cuerpo cubierto de pelos, grandes músculos sobresalían, garras de lo que antes eran manos. Los ojos blanquecinos, las fragmentaciones del rostro iban cambiando, ensanchándose, desfigurándose para formar una figura canina.

Lo que era una persona, se retorcía de dolor al sentir el crujir de sus huesos, moldeándose para optar por lo que iba cambiando.

Un fuerte aullido resonó por los pasadizos y llegó a los sensibles oídos de la persona que iba huyendo.

-Ha despertado…

Levantándose, se despidió de ambos cuerpos y comenzó con su carrera desesperada. No sin antes dar un último vistazo a aquel relicario que colgaba del cuello de la mujer.

Corriendo unos metros más llegaría. Sentía el olor de aquel monstruo que venía tras de ella. Percibió su olor en la estancia en que la había estado momentos atrás.

Con angustia pensó en los cuerpos de los que una vez fueron sus compañeros, siendo devorados por aquel repugnante ser.

-Los vengaré…lo juro.

Sus pasos hacían eco en el oscuro pasaje, cuyas paredes oxidadas y oscuras, chorreantes y mal olientes, jugaban a formar un laberinto del cual ella no tendría escapatoria.

Pero eso no la atemorizaba, estaba preparada para todo, incluso la "muerte".

Acercó el reloj de su muñeca a su boca…- funciona…funciona…-se repitió mientras seguía corriendo.

El transmisor de su reloj se había dañado en una pelea anterior, otra criatura la había atacado antes, en impresionante pelea, ella acabó con esa bestia vaciando lo que le quedaba de municiones en la cabeza de este.

Pero, no se había percatado de que momentos atrás. El mounstro había "convertido" a un humano…

Ensangrentado aún, ella se alistó a matarlo pero al verse sin balas, se limitó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente lo suficiente para poder alejarse de ahí…

-Calculé mal…demonios…

Lo sentía ir tras de ella, sentía la mezcla del aire con olor a sangre…algo con lo que ya estaba familiarizada.

Lo que tanto había estado persiguiéndola hizo su aparición repentina, el hocico manchado de aquel líquido vital fluía por sus fauces recién estrenadas…

-Estúpido…haz condenado tu existencia…- rápidamente sacó sus armas, apuntando al cráneo disparó de el balas de plata.

La bestia se movió ágilmente, esquivando las balas y corriendo como un león en persecución, se dispuso a atacarla.

Ella no se movió, concentrada esperó el momento exacto para acabar con él.

La criatura seguía acercándose con velocidad terrible, emitiendo gruñidos. Eran pocos los metros que los separaban.

De un salto, el ser repugnante se abalanzó sobre la mujer. Pero…

La criatura estalló en mil pedazos…

Trozos de carne, partes del cuerpo, sangre y en especial, la cabeza del agresor yacían en el suelo a vista de ella.

-Ya era hora…Ryu-dijo es un suspiro calmado, la mujer.

Entre los escombros de lo que quedaba del animal, otro individuo alto, con un chaleco antibalas, pantalones anchos y largos; y unas apenas botas de militar, hizo su aparición con un arma de gran tamaño sobre su hombro. Su gran cabello azabache era del mismo tamaño de su arma.

El hombre alto caminó y destruyó el cráneo de lo que antes un humano.- Lo siento srta. Tamao, no encontraba las coordenadas.

La mujer identificada como Tamao, piel blanca con cabellos y ojos rosas, avanzó hacia él. Agachándose, examinó los restos de la bestia, buscando algo en particular.

-Era verdad que habían vuelto…

La mujer seguía buscando entre la sangre mezclada con huesos, lo encontró…el relicario de oro.

-Ya veo atacaron a Angelic…- susurró, denotando tristeza el joven alto.

-A James también…-aumentó la pelirosa.- Los masacraron brutalmente…-dijo apretando en su puño el relicario.

-Tranquila Srta.…-dijo el hombre acercándose a la muchacha.-pagarán con sangre lo que hicieron…

Unas gotas caían por las mejillas de la mujer. Lágrimas amargas, de odio y rencor, de angustia e impotencia…si hubiera llegado antes…talvez…

-Es hora de irnos, quien sabe si volverán más….

Secándose con la manga de uno de sus guantes, la mujer mostró un semblante serio mientras se alejaban del oscuro subterráneo.

Comparado con ese lugar, la superficie era radiante y llena de vida. Los habitantes: hombre, mujeres, niños, etc. Disfrutaban una vida diurna sin dificultades.

La cuidad de Japón, tan poblada de personas, tan bella en todos sus aspectos. Ocultaba en las profundidades de sus callejones como abismos, secretos tan crueles y repugnantes. Que sólo eran de conocimientos de aquellos valientes que eran capaces de enfrentarlos.

Pobres seres humanos…tan indefensos durante el día y siendo aún más, presas fáciles durante la noche.

Los trajes que portaban llamaban la atención de la gente a su alrededor, pero a ellos no les interesaba. Tenían que ir al único lugar el cual eran conocidos. No por nombres, más bien por las habilidades que habían ido desarrollando y destacando.

Caminaron entre las transitadas calles, una mujer de llamativo pelo rosa de traje negro ceñido al cuerpo el cual estaba muy bien formado, con sus curvas y diestras en su lugar, sus largas botas sin taco negras y un largo saco también del mismo color de sus conjuntos. Dándole una apariencia gótica.

El sujeto no se quedaba atrás, su estilo de cabello llamaba más la atención que su mismo traje. Peinado hacia delante, largo y brillante. Portaba unos lentes de solo oscuros para evitar que sus "sensibles" ojos fueran dañados.

Llegaron a las puertas de un edificio de cuatro pisos custodiado por dos guardias inmóviles a cada lado de las puertas.

Se adentraron al edificio. Las pinturas antiguas, los candelabros de la época, las mesas de madera aún con el olor a recién echas, las alfombras elegantes y extensas por todo el piso, el color rojo oscuro de las paredes, daban al ya hotel Funbari una apariencia del Londres antiguo.

Una recepcionista les abrió paso entre los visitantes del hotel, a un elevador. La mujer apretó uno de los botones que había, para ser exactos uno sin número.

El elevador tenía vista a la ciudad, la pelirosa observaba con indiferencia el paisaje…cómo anhelaba ser como los demás humanos, incrédulos y frágiles.

-Llegamos.

La voz de la recepcionista la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con una reverencia cordial, ambos se despidieron de la mujer y salieron del ascensor.

Un pasillo los esperaba, con marcos con ribetes dorados, imágenes de seres mágicos de diversas mitologías. Demasiados, tantos que el pasillo estaba repleto de ellos.

-Todavía le gusta coleccionar estas cosas…-murmuró la mujer muy bajo pero lo suficiente para ser escuchada por su acompañante, que sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

Llegaron al final del recorrido, se encontraron con un hombre parado en una puerta que hacía ahí. Un guardia custodiaba la entrada.

Les pidió identificarse. Cosa que ellos hicieron…

-Pasen, los están esperando.

Ambos asintieron la cabeza y entraron. Detrás de esa puerta, había un despacho iluminado sólo con una lámpara de pie. Se sentía una calidez en el lugar.

Había un sofá al extremo del cuarto, un escritorio de roble muy grande, una biblioteca pequeña, un retrato de una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos verdes ondulados largos que portaba un vestido de la colonia.

Caminaron sobre la alfombre de color rojo oscuro y se sentaron en el sofá del extremo.

La joven pelirosa se encontraba intranquila. Debía contarle a ese sujeto lo que había visto, experimentado en el subterráneo…pero, también debía contarle lo de las bajas…

-Ya entró el señor, Tamao.-dijo el hombre alto sacudiendo un brazo de la mujer.

Ella levantó su mirada y encontró un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación.

Parándose de presto hizo una reverencia de respeto hacia aquella persona.

-No es necesario reverencias Tamao. Ryu, me alegro de que estén a salvo.-sonrió el hombre de verdes ojos.

El hombre, no, más bien un joven, tenía un acento inglés muy particular. Sus ojos y cabellos verdosos llamaban mucho la atención. Su rostro sereno, incapaz de mostrar enojo, era muy apuesto.

Sus ropas consistían de unos pantalones negros anchos al final, una camisa apenas visible de color blanco con un lazo delgado de color rojo en el cuello y un saco de color verde oscuro que resaltaban sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias, señor.-respondió Tamao todavía haciendo la reverencia.

-Ya te dije, Tamao. Llámame Lyserg….-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Ahora, cuéntame que fue lo que pasó. Recibimos una señal muy débil de tu transmisor. Dime.

-Hacía el patrullaje de costumbre y encontré a un licántropo impuro convirtiendo a un humano. Lo ataqué e eliminé al mounstro pero no me quedaron municiones suficientes para matar al otro. Así que lo dejé inconsciente y fui en busca de…Angelic y James…pero…per-dijo con la voz temblorosa la mujer de cabellos rosados.

-Están muertos.

-S..si –contestó la mujer. Apretando en relicario que aún tenía en su mano.

Un silencio reinó en la habitación.

-Ya veo, esos desgraciados están acabando sin sentido con nuestras tropas. Lo peor es que son los impuros…-dijo con cierta molestia el hombre de cabellos verdes.

-Se están multiplicando cada vez con más velocidad, mi señor.-habló Ryu, mirando sobre sus lentes oscuros.

-Entonces tendremos que eliminarlos a todos…por algo somos Cazadores.- caminando en dirección al escritorio, el joven peliverde se sentó en el y empezó a buscar algo en los cajones.

Tamao seguía con la vista perdida. Murmurando algo que ni siquiera Ryu podía interpretar y eso que su sensibilidad era muy poderosa a comparación de todos los agentes.

-Srta…-susurró el hombre alto.

Levando su vista poco a poco, la mujer le dedicó una leve sonrisa al hombre. Su guardaespaldas.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.-le dijo calmadamente.

El hombre del oscuro cabello sonrió con tranquilidad. Su protegida era de un carácter sorprendente.

-Bien lo encontré.- la voz del joven de ojos verdes los distrajo.

-¿Qué buscaba, mi señor?

-Debemos encontrar la guarida de los licántropos, Ryu. Este es un mapa que señala muchas rutas por las que han sido vistos: subterráneas, terrestres, marítimas. Incluso indica los lugares más recónditos de la cuidad de Tokio.

Ambos, Ryu con Tamao, observaban con atención lo que les mostraba el joven.

-Sólo es cuestión de organizarnos…pero con tantas pérdidas…-dijo suspirando pesadamente.- será difícil.

-Tenemos que capturar a uno, así podríamos interrogarlo…y luego acabar con él.-dijo con su expresión oscurecida la pelirosa.

El de ojos verdes sonrió a lo dicho por la chica.- La última vez que hicimos eso, Tamao. Más que interrogarlo, lo usamos como muñeco de experimentación dado a que se negó a hablar. Son muy leales a su clan…mismos perros…

-Entonces, que hacemos…-dijo el hombre del cabello oscuro cruzándose de brazos.

-Primero debemos conseguir armamento. Y mejorarlo. Han aprendido a esquivar y a soportar las magnitudes de las balas de plata, señor.-habló la pelirosa muy seriamente.

-Tendremos que recurrir a Manta y a Jeanne… ellos se encargarán de ese asunto.- suspirando nuevamente, el joven de ojos verdes se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Tenía que contar con la ayuda de esa mujer tan detestable.

-La doncella Jeanne, está en Tokio?.-preguntó la chica de ojos rosas tomando el mapa.

-No pero, si la llamo…puede que tome un vuelo de Inglaterra a Tokio. La situación lo amerita..-trató de convencerse a sí mismo el chico de verde cabello.-"_Aunque preferiría no hacerlo…".-_ pensó.

La mujer miraba con detenimiento el mapa, ubicando el lugar exacto en donde ella había estado patrullando…debía encontrar un escondite cercano al sitio en donde encontró a la criatura.

-Pero dime algo, Tamao…-empezó a hablar el muchacho.

Ella miró a sus verdes ojos.- Que cosa, señor?

-Los atacantes son solamente licántropos…no es así?-preguntó con cierta suspicacia el hombre.

-Al menos los que han acabado con nuestros hombre, señor. Acaso tiene alguna duda…

-No, ninguna. Sólo quería asegurarme.-terminó el hombre, girando sobre su silla y dando la espalda a las otras dos personas.

Aquel hombre de cabellos verdes como sus ojos, gustaba de la intriga. A pesar de su corta edad de 20 años, eran propietario de una gran gama de servicios hoteleros en todo el país de Japón y su sede era Inglaterra, de donde era oriundo. Pero era también único heredero y miembro de su familia, con vida.

Encargado de los hoteles de día, de noche tenía bajo su mando una organización que tenía por encargo, eliminar toda amenaza que acabara con la vida tranquila de los habitantes de Japón.

Tenía a su cargo a muchos hombres y mujeres dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas en pos de salvar otra. Con tecnología muy avanzada. Su organización era la sombra de toda civilización.

Él era el guardián de la ciudad de Tokio y sus seguidores, los cazadores.

Continuará…

Holas, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Está basado en la película UnderWorld, pero ojo, estaba basado pero no va a ser igual. Va a tener un poco de Tamao x Ren, Hao x Anna x Yoh, Lyserg x Jeanne, etc etc. Pero no va a hacer muy romántico, algunas cositas pero no mucho. Esto es más para quienes les gusta ver a sus personajes favoritos cosas que nunca harían.

Los caracteres de los personajes van a variar un poco. No me digan que Tamao no pelea, porque en el manga hay una parte corta, pero hay en la cual ella se defiende muy bien contra unas seguidoras de Hao.

Jejeje en cuanto al otro fic, lo voy a continuar, sólo estoy esperando un poco de inspiración jejeje espero que les guste. Please dejen review… chaufis n.n


	2. Envuelto en cadáveres

**Envuelto en cadáveres**

Un ser común y corriente no notaría la fuerza maligna que se sentía en los alrededores de la prominente mansión de Faust VIII., el más experimentado científico que se conociera en la época.

Sin escrúpulos y sin nadie que pudiera enfrentarse a él. El mejor médico cirujano, poseedor de grandes millones y de propiedades lujosas en todo Japón. Se oía que podía estar relacionado con la mafia japonesa…era dueño y señor de una de las mejores mansiones que se podrían encontrar en el territorio japonés. Construida, moldeada al gusto del médico.

Majestuosa pero oscura, con arquitectura del tipo colonial…mejor dicho con apariencia a un castillo entre las penumbras, así era el "hogar" que poseía Faust VIII. Descuidado, incapaz de pensarse que allí habitasen personas…que equivocados.

No era muy conocido que el médico si escrúpulos invitara a gente a su morada. Más con él vivían muchos jóvenes y jovencitas de hermosa apariencia. Un fetiche? No, no lo era.

Vivían con él a costo de seguir viéndose como estaban ahora. Aunque eso no era ningún problema para ellos, su belleza era permanente.

-Entonces…qué hacemos?.- dentro de la mansión se encontraban reunidos alrededor de lo que parecía ser una mesa, tres individuos. Sentado en un cojín de color rojo oscuro que abarcaba casi todo su cuerpo, un hombre de larga cabellera oscura empezó a hablarle a una mujer rubia.

Esta era portadora de unos ojos negros sin vida. Tenía los brazos cruzados, su cuerpo esbelto era cubierto por un largo vestido oscuro con mangas largas. Su cabello largo y rubio, que le pasaba de los hombros estaba suelto.

No veía al hombre de la larga cabellera, más bien veía fijamente a otro que estaba sentado frente a ellos. Ese otro sujeto tenía cerrados su ojos y además tenía la cabeza gacha…parecía dormir con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero ella sabía que estaba atento a lo que estaban hablando.

-Vas a mostrar interés o no…Ren?.-habló autoritaria la joven rubia, molesta.

Lentamente, alzó la cabeza y sus ojos dorados chocaron con los negros de ella. La mujer se estremeció un poco ante la mirada del joven. Eso era lo que su apariencia mostraba, a un joven hombre de no apenas 19 años…

Sus cabellos eran de un tono particular, violeta oscuro. Sus ojos centellantes color ámbar eran fríos y duros, la miraban con atención y con reproche por haberlo "despertado". Se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos pero ahora sí completamente dispuesto a escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

El hombre de largo cabello oscuro lo miraba con simpatía y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Esta persona gustaba de ver el carácter de ese chico, le agradaba ver esa indiferencia y esa desafiante mirada dorada que muchas veces había sacado de sus cabales a la rubia mujer.

-Y bien Anna…le informamos a Fausto o no?-volvió a hablar.

- Tenemos que hacerlo, Hao.-dijo aún con la mirada puesta en el chico violáceo.

Hao, miró también al joven.- Ren, tu que opinas..-le habló.

Abriendo sus ojos ámbar, el chico de nacionalidad china miró a las dos personas que tenía al frente. La mujer rubia de mirada y el hombre de la burlona sonrisa con el descaro de mostrársela cada vez que podía, eran las únicas personas en las cuales el confiaba en toda esa gran mansión.

-Vamos.-habló en tono serio y parándose. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y desordenadas. La camisa negra que portaba dejaba al descubierto algo de su pecho y un colgante que yacía en su cuello. Sus pantalones aunque eran ceñidos le sentaban bien debido a la buena fisonomía que tenía el joven.-Si le ocultamos algo a Fausto, no irá mal.

-Pero como decirle, que no hemos podido conseguir lo que busca. Nos va a matar…de nuevo.-habló seriamente pero con un dejo de temor, la chica rubia empezó a caminar al lado del chico violáceo.

Sus pasos se escuchaban en los corredores, donde habían numerosas habitaciones y en cada un de ellas había un celebración realizándose. Un espectáculo que no era de interés para ninguno de ellos tres.

Comparado al resto de ocupantes de la mansión que simplemente disfrutaban del lujo y de la facilidad de las cosas que les brindaba su señor. Ren, Hao y la mujer llamada Anna, tenían una misión especial como si fuera un tipo de pago que tuvieran que realizar.

-Cuanto tiempo habremos estado buscando eso…-murmuró el hombre del cabello largo castaño. Era muy apuesto y alto. Su mirada aunque fuese pícara, era también en ocasiones muy atemorizante. Su carácter era siempre un cambio constante, siempre a su conveniencia claro.

En muy contadas veces había sido expulsado de la mansión debido a su comportamiento arrogante y engañoso. Pero al ser uno de los preferidos, siempre fue perdonado.

Sus ropas consistían en una camisa de cuello alto y abierto al final en forma de pico. Sus pantalones anchos eran negros al igual que su camisa, junto con unas botas del mismo color.

Su vestimenta era igual a la de los demás hombres que vivían con él, pero le gustaba diferenciarse usando una capa que colgaba de sus hombros, era oscura igual que todo su demás ropaje.

-Lo suficiente como para saber para que el señor la quiere.-dijo la rubia mujer, sin mirar a Hao. Cosa que él ya estaba acostumbrado, nunca lo miraba cuando le dirigía la palabra y si lo hacía, era recibido por esos ojos como de hielo.

-_Si es así, prefiero que ni me mire.- _Pensó el joven de la risa burlona.-_ Además, de perfil se ve aún más hermosa…-_dijo sonriendo para sus adentros.

El chino caminaba en silencio, casi nunca participaba en las conversaciones que tenían sus acompañantes. Sabía de lo mal que se llevaban y de todas las veces que habían ocasionado un alboroto por sus peleas, por eso creía que era mejor no entrometerse cuando hablaban.

Después de todo, no es bueno meterse en discusiones de vampiros…

Eso era lo que eran. Bebedores de sangre, ladrones de fluidos vitales, destructores y corruptores de almas puras. Había tantos nombres para llamarse pero, eso no le interesaba.

Tenía una deuda con aquel científico, que era también un vástago. Como de otra manera era comprensible que sus conocimientos fueran extensos. Toda esa sabiduría la había traído consigo desde hace más de 10 siglos y que ha ido ocultando bajo un disfraz nuevo, cada vez… más repugnante.

Llegaron al final del corredor, aún lugar en donde las voces morían en las paredes de cemento. Un sitio el cual sólo los preferidos tenían conocimiento.

Parados frente a la gran puerta, Hao fue el que giró la manija para entrar. Haciendo una exagerada reverencia para que la joven rubia pasara, esta entró suspirando antes pesadamente. Luego entró el joven de cabellos violáceo al cual le dirigió una sonrisa descarada sabiendo que esas cosas hacían molestia en el chino.

Él fue el último en entrar, asegurándose primero de que nadie estuviese escondido o espiando alrededor,

Una gran habitación cubierta de arriba abajo con grandes placas de metal, dándole aspecto de un maniconio de acero.

Caminaron sobre las placas, donde los tacones de la mujer hacían eco en la habitación de gran tamaño. En una de las paredes se mostraba un retrato de una dama rubia y muy hermosa.

-La esposa muerta…-murmuró Anna al observar el cuadro.

-Cúal de todas...-dijo Hao con una gracia que no hizo efecto en la rubia de ojos negros.

Se pararon frente al cuadro y debajo de el, había un pequeño codificador. Marcaron lo números correctos y frente a ellos el cuadro de deslizó abriéndoles paso a otra estancia peor a la que estaban.

-El laboratorio…

Cuantas veces habían estado allí, cuantas veces habían traído a un lupino a ser torturado, cuantas veces había traído a un humano a ser investigado...

Un morgue, eso era lo que era. Cadáveres sobre camillas, sangre en el piso, toda clase objetos metálicos yacían en la habitación.

Un cuerpo en especial siempre había llamado la atención al joven de ojos dorados: era el del sin rostro. Estaba lo suficientemente magullado con heridas en carne viva y con aspecto tan grotesco que provocaba lástima en su ser.

Ese cadáver provocaba su interés porque en él, podría observar lo depravado que era ese médico. Su desquiciada mentalidad no tenía límites, que era lo que buscaba al hacer tanto daño en un ser humano.

Al menos eso lo que creía que era, al tener el rostro y el cuerpo tan mal herido, le era imposible identificar que diablos era. El sin rostro…

-Dr. Fausto..se encuentra aquí? .- mirando a los lados, el hombre del cabello castaño empezó a recorrer la habitación. Observando cada detalle en ella. Cada muestra de sangre, cada fluido de plasma…todo le era de sumo interés.

-Hao, deja de hacer eso.- habló con dureza la mujer. Ella tanto como Ren se sentía incómodos en esa habitación. El sentimiento de repulsión que en ella emergían le era imposible de mostrarse, debía permanecer con sus expresiones sin cambio.

-Anna…-la voz del joven violáceo se escuchó. La que había sido llamada fue a su lado.- Fíjate en eso…-le dijo señalando otro cadáver pero cubierto con una manta.

-Huele a humano…-dijo la joven, acercándose a la camilla en donde estaba el cuerpo. Quiso levantar la sábana pero una mano se lo impidió.

Largos dedos helados estaban puestos sobre los suyos. Con su vista siguió hasta el brazo de la persona, con bata blanca manchada de sangre y con varios instrumentos en una mano. El médico vástago hacía presencia en el lugar.

-Querida mía, no creo que quieras ver eso.- dijo sonriente el doctor. Un hombre alto y rubio, muy delgado y con un rostro que a primera vista parecía muy amable y encantador.

-Doctor Fausto…-dijo en susurro la joven apartando su mano de la sábana. Al momento fue y se colocó al lado del chino de mirada penetrante, en muchas cosas coincidían y la más resaltante de todas era su desprecio hacia ese hombre.

-Y bien.- tapando lo poco que había sido descubierto, el médico depravado los miró con sus ojos celestes entrecerrados.-…que los trae por aquí…

El hombre de cabellos largos tomó la palabra.- Dr, no hemos podido encontrar al humano que andábamos buscando.

-Mmmm, es lógico.- habló calmadamente el hombre rubio.- Si fuera fácil de encontrar no hubiera no les hubiera echo perder el tiempo.-dijo en forzando su boca en una mueca.

Los tres individuos observaban los pasos del doctor, que habían empezado a moverse hacia un mural cubierto de recortes de periódicos e imágenes.

-Entonces...-dijo rayando un nombre de una lista.- tampoco era este humano. Que desilusión.-aparentando sentir pena, volteó y con la mirada ensombrecida esbozó una sonrisa desagradable.- Ren…estás muy callado…

Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, el joven de cabellos violetas negó con la cabeza.- No pasa nada.- dijo, mirando la lista que tenía frente suyo.- Este es el siguiente hombre al cual debemos de traer?-pregunto el hombre de dorados ojos.

Anna apretó una de sus muñecas.-Cual es el nombre del humano…

-Asakura Yoh…-habló leyendo el nombre de la persona. Hao abrió sus ojos y su semblante varió a uno más alertado.

Ese nombre, no podría tratarse de la misma persona…imposible. La mujer de rubio cabello notó instantáneamente el cambió del joven descarado, él sabía algo con respecto a ese humano.

El chino también se dio cuenta, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cosas eran las que le interesaban e verdad al hombre de largo cabello y al escuchar ese nombre, su aura…se estremeció.

-Supe que el uno de los ancestros de ese humano mantuvo una relación amorosa con una de nosotros y que concibió a dos hijos…el puro y el impuro. El puro siguió la vida normal que su especie le brindó, siendo educado y mantenido en la riqueza de su familia. Peor suerte sufrió el impuro, el cual fue desechado al ser un hijo de la oscuridad. La madre sufrió las mismas consecuencias.

Terrible fue la muerte de la madre, oh si, pero el hijo juró venganza sobre su padre y hermano. Gloria a Tazmo, nuestro rey impuro que descansa en la tumba de hierro…y en cuanto a Víctor…el hermano puro, digamos que no se salvó de continuar el linaje. Sus descendientes corrieron la misma suerte que sus ancestros…- relató Fausto VIII con sumo agrado a sus tres acompañantes que lo miraban sin habla.- Pero hubo otro error, jejeje, cuando al fin creyeron que la maldición había desaparecido con el nacimiento de dos niños puros, la desgracia cayo sobre ellos. Pobre criatura, mordida por un perro…surgiendo así los lupinos...jajajaja.- rió en forma grotesca. Con los ojos abiertos en señal de locura.- Nuestros más grandes enemigos…JAJAJAJAJA

- Los hombres lobo…-murmuró Ren, siendo oído por la joven de fría mirada.

-Así es querido…-recobrando la postura de forma instantánea, el joven médico vástago le sonrió al chico chino.

El joven de dorados ojos frunció más el ceño, le repugnaba que aquel sujeto le hablara con tal soltura.

-Aunque ustedes ya conocían la historia...verdad mis queridos niños…jejeje- habló el médico a los tres jóvenes dispuestos a "morir" por él y sus objetivos.- Vayan y tráiganme al humano con el nombre de YOH ASAKURA.!

-Sí, señor.-dijeron los jóvenes al unísono. Dando una reverencia hacia aquel pervertido sujeto, Ren, Anna y Hao, abandonaron el salón.

Muy lejos de ahí, en un puerto desalojado, una figura estaba sentada observando su reflejo en el agua del mar. La calma y el olor a sal, le traía la tranquilidad que necesitaba para apaciguar su alma que se encontraba perturbada debido a las penumbras de la ciudad…

Sus ojos negros se perdían en el movimiento de su sombra, que era provocada por un farol cercano. Sus cabellos castaños despeinados se movían en el viento y su mente se despejaba con la música que producían sus audífonos naranjas…

Mirando a la luna plateada y a los trozos brillantes de la noche, una paz como la que sentía era muy difícil de hallar. Más siendo un visitante de otro lugar.

-Que hermosas que son las estrellas…-dijo suspirando, el joven de cabellos castaños.

Mirada era muy serena, la sonrisa que se veía en sus labios no era muy común de ver en las personas de la sombría ciudad. Llevaba puesto un abrigo con capucha de color crema, sus pantalones eran negros y portaba zapatos oscuros.

Pero ese mirar tranquila era acompañado muy en fondo por un semblante de tristeza profunda. Sin dejar de ver las estrellas…-Hao, dónde estarás…

Un ser se estremecía en ese momento en un lugar muy apartado del joven castaño.

Fin de capítulo

Terminé otro capítulo de esta cosa, muchas gracias en verdad a las personas que han leído mi fic y han dejado review con sus comentarios u.u Gracias a ellos y a los que no también…en fin ojala les guste, cuidense chaufis n.n


	3. El extranjero

**El Extranjero**

Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que el sueño lo venció en aquel puerto abandonado. Con el morral de almohada y tapado sólo con el gran saco que portaba, un joven de cabellos castaños cortos despertaba al fin.

Lavándose la cara con la cristalina agua, refrescándose y preparándose para otra de sus rutinas diarias. Cogió su mochila y la colgó en su hombro. Buscó aquellos audífonos que le sirvieron de mecedora para conciliar el sueño en una fría noche y se dispuso a irse. No sin antes despedirse del mar y agradecer al cielo por haberle dado un nuevo día de vida.

Saliendo del puerto llegó a las orillas de la ciudad. Donde ya en sus calles había personas circulando y puestos de servicios en orden y listos para su funcionamiento.

El bullicio de la ciudad, cómo lo odiaba. Precisamente por eso le pidió a su padre de pequeño que lo llevase a otro lugar. Donde la tranquilidad y silencio fuese lo primordial. Y su padre accedió a eso gustoso, llevándose a su esposa y sus dos hijos a las afueras de la ciudad. Viviendo sólo de lo que la naturaleza le pudiese brindar.

Más tuvo que volver a este lugar.- Hermano…-murmuró dando un vistazo a los altos edificios de la ciudad de Tokio. Apretando más su mochila, se adentró al lugar donde la desventura lo esperaría.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar otro lugar para hospedarse. Buscó un mapa de su bolsillo y trató de ubicarse en el. Muy bien, estaba cerca de un familiar conocido, podría ir y quedarse unos días. Claro, tendría que explicarle el porque de su visita pero…bien podría mentirle.

Las personas a su alrededor le observaban, no era común ver a un chico portar un saco tan grande y llamativo como el que tenía. Más aún parado en medio de una vía de tránsito. Rápidamente se dio cuenta en donde estaba parado y salió a la acera.

Las personas aún no quitaban su vista de él. Con una sonrisa en sus labios alzó su mano en señal de saludo a unas colegialas de instituto que no dejaban de mirarlo con embelesamiento.

-¡Hola!-dijo el joven castaño en una sonrisa alegre. Al instante las muchachas se ruborizaron y siguieron caminando apenadas.

Lo mismo hizo él. Preguntando direcciones llegó a un edificio de departamentos. De apariencia algo descuidada y estrecha, el muchacho se adentró al lugar.

En su mano tenía un papel pequeño y arrugado, en el cual su madre había escrito la dirección de este pariente: Silver Asakura.

-El tío Silva…se acordará de mí…-se dijo mirando la ya encontrada puerta del apartamento. Tocó tres veces la madera. No hubo respuesta. Una vez más…

-¿Quién es…?.-una voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

-Mi…Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura.-gritó el chico, haciendo salir a cuantos vecinos de sus "casas".- ¿Está Silver Asakura?

-Mmmm…¿Qué relación tienes con esa persona?.-la voz se tornaba molesta. Al menos eso pensó el joven de castaña cabellera.

-Soy…su sobrino…-dijo un poco cabizbajo.

-Mmm…dices que eres…espera un momento.-la voz calló en ese momento y ciertos ruiditos fueron escuchados. Movimiento de muebles y de otros objetos. Al fin cuando el ruido cesó. Un hombre alto y de cabellera alta abrió la puerta.

-Así que eres hijo de Keiko…-habló el hombre mirando al muchacho, que tuvo que alzar demasiado su cabeza. En verdad el sujeto era muy alto.-Pasa.-ordenó entrando a la habitación.

-Sí.-respondió Yoh siguiéndolo.

Era un apartamento mediano. Lo suficientemente espacio para que una sola persona viviese. Pero, estaba algo sucio y desordenado. Típico apartamento de soltero.

El hombre de cabellera larga y negra se sentó en unos de los sofás de estaban e hizo un ademán con la mano para que el muchacho hiciese lo mismo.

Colocando su morral en sus piernas, Asakura tomó asiento y se quedó mirando fijo a un punto del suelo.-Usted es Silver…entonces.-comenzó a hablar con cierta timidez el muchacho.

-Así es.-contestó el hombre con calma.

Yoh alzó su cabeza y observó los ojos de la persona que tenía al frente. Eran de apariencia dura pero, un cierto brillo en ellos lo hizo tranquilizarse. Después de todo este hombre era su tío y su madre le había contado muchas cosas acerca de él, a pesar de que nunca fue a visitarlos.

Quedaron un momento en silencio.- ¿Quieres algo de comer?-le preguntó Silver.

-No, no gracias.-contestó con una sonrisa pero un gruñido de su estómago le hizo ver todo lo contrario. El de cabello largo rió en buena gana.

-Ya veo…Venga, vamos a desayunar.-le dijo parándose y tomando una chaqueta que estaba cerca.- Conozco una cafetería que es muy buena y sirven comida de calidad…Kalim debe estar ahí…-habló algo pensativo.

Yoh lo miraba algo asombrado. No lo había cuestionado con preguntas, ni nada por estilo. Por lo contrario, estaba siendo amable con él.- Esta bien…- dijo, parándose y siguiendo al hombre alto.

Llegaron un local de comidas que era atendido por un hombre igual de alto y con la cabellera larga pero esta, era un poco ondulada. Además que su apariencia era menos favorable que la de su tío, dado que muchas mujeres fijaron su vista en el sobrino y en el hombre alto que lo acompañaba.

-Viniste a malograrme la imagen, no Silver?.-dijo fingiendo molestia el hombre de ondulada cabellera.

-Jaja, nada de eso, Kalim. Te presento a mi sobrino.-contestó riendo ante lo dicho por su amigo.- Ven Yoh.- indicándole que se acercara.- Yoh, te presento a Kalim, él es el dueño de este lugar. Kalim, mi sobrino, Yoh Asakura…

El hombre llamado Kalim observó al muchacho.- Con que él es el hijo de tu hermana…Mucho gusto.-dijo dándole una mano, que al instante fue recibida.

-Igualmente.-contestó en una sonrisa. Kalim le sonrió con simpatía. Les dio puesto en una mesa cercana y los atendió.

Unas cuadras más adelante se encontraba el majestuoso Hotel Funbari, tan lleno de vida y movimiento. En pleno centro de la gran ciudad de Tokio.

En el último piso de aquel lujoso edificio se encontraba la base de los Cazadores. Quien lo diría…a plena vista de todos, no necesitaban esconderse…y nunca fueron atacados. Los miembros de esa organización vivían ahí, todos bajo la protección del guardián de Tokio: Lyserg Diethel.

-Tamao…-unos golpeteos a su puerta no eran suficientes para que la belleza de cabellos rosa abriese su puerta.- Srta…Tamao? Está despierta...-la mucama estaba cansada de tocar. De su bolsillo buscó la llave maestra de todas las puertas y abrió con cuidado esta. Pero, no encontró a nadie en ella.

Dentro de una cámara de fuerza. Una mujer de atractiva apariencia realiza ejercicios físicos. Un hombre alto y de exagerada cabellera le supervisaba en todo lo que hacía. Dándole de vez en cuando los minutos necesarios para poder recuperarse.

-Ya es suficiente.-ordenó Ryu acercándose a la joven y dándole una botella de agua.

Ella no aceptó.- Todavía puedo…-dijo entre jadeos, sobándose una muñeca que había sido herida la noche anterior.

-No puedes.- y al momento cogió la muñeca herida, haciendo que la pelirosa diera un gemido de dolor.- ¿Porqué no fuiste a que te revisaran?-preguntó el hombre soltándola.

-No era necesario...-contestó ella.- Sólo fue una pequeña torcedura, bastará hielo.-habló parándose y tomando un poco de agua de la botella.

El hombre sonrió vencido.-Esa terquedad te llevará a la ruina.

Parando en seco de beber. La muchacha no lo miró más contestó: ¿No lo estamos ahora?...-diciendo esto fue a ducharse.

-Esa niña…-habló Ryu, empezando él su entrenamiento.

Era un plan que sucedía todos los días. Desde que le fue encargada la custodia de aquella muchacha, él siempre estuvo cuidándola. A los cuatro años de edad, Tamao Tamamura quedó al cuidado de **Umemi Ryuunosuke, más conocido como Ryu. **

Así fue siempre pero, la que una vez tímida jovencita que reía de vez en cuando pero cuya amabilidad cautivó a todos los que la rodeaban…se convirtió por desgracia del destino en una joven mujer ruda, seca e indiferente. Todo por culpa del…destino.

La desgracia cayó sobre esa niña desde su nacimiento, siendo muertos sus padres en una pelea de licántropos y vampiros. La verdad jamás le fue revelada, más fue cuando cumplió nueve años lo que la hizo cambiar radicalmente su estado y emociones.

Vio con sus ojos de niña, aún virgen a las calamidades de la vida, como está le era arrebatada a un ser humano a manos de un vástago maldito. Cómo fue que ella llegó a verlo, nunca lo dijo, fueron sus gritos de horror lo que atrajeron a los cazadores al lugar.

Ella quedó en estado de pánico después de eso. Rechazando cualquier contacto, salvo de su guardián. Que nunca se apartó de su lado, más con gran pesar en su alma, fue testigo del cambio de su protegida.

Se juró así misma ser una cazadora y eliminar al mundo de aquellas criaturas destructoras de vidas, que ya suficiente daño le habían causado aún sin saberlo. Entrenada por Ryu y aceptada con gremios entre sus compañeros. Convirtiéndose en la más apta, la más capacitada….la mejor.

-_Más sólo el deseo de venganza es lo que la mantiene con vida…_- murmuró con tristeza el hombre, dejando a un lado las pesas que de sus manos llevaba.

Una mujer de cabellos cortos rosados se alistaba después de una merecida ducha, a salir. Con un top de tiras blancas y un pantalón ceñido negro; y sus ya comunes de ver botas. Salió de la agencia sin decir nada a nadie. Sólo portando un arma escondida en su cintura y otra, una navaja, en su muñeca.

Se colocó una casaca del color de su pantalón y lo único que dejó explicado fue, que no le dijeran nada a su sempai.

Su cabello rosa brillaba en el sol, atrayendo la atención de los hombres que a su lado pasaban. Sus bellos ojos rosas estaban mirando de frente sin preocuparse de las indecentes miradas que en ella se posaban.

-¿Srta. Tamamura?

El escuchar su apellido la hizo detenerse en su paso. Volteó para encontrase con un par de ojos negros y un lacio cabello corto rubio. Un joven alto la saludaba con una sonrisa. El profesional en recursos: Oyamada Manta.

-Joven Manta…-susurró la joven sin mucho interés. El identificado se acercó a la muchacha, traía un portafolios en su mano y el traje sastre puesto.- Regresó de su viaje…-comentó la pelirosa.

-Así es.-contestó sonriente.- Iba a la agencia a hablar con Lyserg pero te vi y …-comenzó a sonrojarse un poco.

-Vengo de ahí, no estoy segura si el señor este…-habló la muchacha murando al joven rubio.

-Ya veo…-dijo Oyamada. Mirando los ojos de la chica.- ¿Haz tomado desayuno, Tamao?- preguntó inocentemente el muchacho.

-No joven.- como si fuese contestación a una orden, la muchacha habló.

-Entonces, si no fuera molestia. Déjame invitarte algo.- dijo con un ademán.

La muchacha sonrió un poco.-Gracias, joven.

Manta Oyamada sonrió ampliamente y condujo a la joven pelirosa a una cafetería cercana.

-Y dime que te trae a la gran ciudad, Joven Asakura.-preguntó Kalim al muchacho que veía lentamente de una taza de café.

Procesando velozmente la información en su cerebro. Asakura buscó una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente.

-Trabajo, quiero un empleo en este lugar.- dijo sin más y con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Un trabajo? ¿Aquí? Jajajaja.-rió el hombre de cabello ondulado. El otro sólo seguía tomando de una taza y escuchaba lo que decían.

-Así que Keiko te dejó venir a la capital, vaya, pensé que eso jamás pasaría.- habló animadamente Kalim.

Yoh rió un poco.- Mi padre la convenció de dejarme.

-¿Tu padre…Mikihisa?-preguntó algo nervioso y mirando al hombre que tenía a su izquierda.

-See…--contestó mirando su taza aún con aquel líquido. Su padre, una persona muy amable pero también muy misteriosa. Observando de reojo a su tío, Asakura lo notó algo pensativo.

-Y dime Silver, cómo llegó este muchacho a tu departamento.- le preguntó Kalim, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Hoy en la mañana, Kalim.-contestó como si nada el hombre de largo cabello, dejando la taza de lado.- Se apareció en mi puerta…-dijo sonriendo un poco.

-A ya veo…-luego mirando a Yoh.-Ojalá te quedes un buen tiempo.- le dijo en una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

-Jejeje. Claro!.-respondió animado el joven de cabellos castaños.

-Espera, tendrás que pagar una…- cuando Silver iba a reclamar, algo lo cortó.

La campañilla que había en la puerta sonó indicando que habían nuevos clientes. Un joven rubio acompañado de una mujer de cabellos rosados, entraban y se ubicaban en alguna mesa disponible.

Los tres hombres que estaban en el mostrador voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. Más de uno se asombró por la belleza de la joven y por el porte que tenía el que la acompañaba. Kalim fue a atenderlos personalmente.

-Buenos Días.-saludó Manta con una sonrisa.

-Buenos Días.-replicó el hombre.-¿En que puedo servirles?-preguntó amablemente.

La pelirosa miraba todo menos a las dos personas que hablablan. Sus extraños ojos se posaron en un joven de saco crema que estaba sentado muy cerca al mostrador.

Sentía algo raro en él. Un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa persona y a la que lo acompañaba. ¿Qué será?-comenzó a preguntarse.

-Tamao…-llamó Manta atrayendo la atención de la mujer.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó de frente a Kalim que se sorprendió un poco, ignorando al joven rubio.

-¿Él? –dijo mirando al lugar que le indicaba la joven- Ahh, es el sobrino de un amigo mío. Su nombre es Yoh Asakura.

La muchacha lo miró fijamente. En verdad había algo extraño en él. Más no dijo nada más. El hombre de ondulado cabello miró al rubio que sólo le sonreía nerviosamente.

-Al momento le traigo su orden, señor-diciendo este se retiró.

El joven de cabellos rubios cortos observaba a su amiga con la vista perdida en aquel sujeto. Una sombra de celos apareció en su rostro.

Ella estaba seria pero, decidió dejar de lado eso. Volteó a ver a su acompañante y le sonrió levemente. El muchacho se calmó y continuaron hablando.

Muy lejos de ahí, en la mansión de Faust VIII sumergida en oscuridad. Tres individuos planeaban en secreto el próximo movimiento para esa noche. La próxima captura.

-El blanco ya está en posición. Debemos buscar al individuo con nombre Yoh Asakura- habló una mujar de cabellera rubia y ojos como de hielo.

Un Hao estaba en las tinieblas sólo sirviendo de oyente ante la conversación de dos de sus aliados. Sus ojos cerrados pero con los oídos atentos, escuchaba con molestia lo hablado.

El joven de cabellos violáceos notó el extraño comportamiento del insolente pero decidió dejarlo así. Ya podrá después exigirle una respuesta a su actitud. Su objetivo principal era la captura de ese humano de sangre pura.

Nadie conocía su pasado, un día llegó a la pensión después de haber sido mordido por la vampiresa rubia. Sólo decía llamarse Hao…y fue así como se le fue conocido.

FIN del capítulo

Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron review, ojala sea de su agrado. Cuidense chaufisss n.n


	4. La sangre llama

**La sangre llama**

Sus ojos negros miraban con atención el elegante techo que estaba encima de él. Las luces opacas y cortinas cerradas, daban a la inmensa biblioteca, un aspecto lúgubre y misterioso. Cómo él.

Su largo cabello castaño caía por ambos lados de su cuerpo recostado en aquel sofá rojo oscuro. Una mano perdida en el aire, en búsqueda de algo invisible e impalpable, expectante…

Sus recuerdos eran amargos, preferibles de olvidar. Había pasado ya más de medio año desde que llegó a la mansión de Faust VIII. Su estado era impactante, sangre fresca en su cuello y; una mirada oscura y perdida. Ropas manchadas del plasma vital y; a su lado estaba la persona que fue causante de todo. Aquella mujer de rubio cabello.

Se mueve hacia un costado, para evitar que la tenue luz le cayera más en los ojos. Su mente divaga en los pensamientos que había tratado de callar desde que fue traído aquí.

Desde que la vio ese día, se enamoró de ella. Fue un capricho que le nació en aquella noche, en el primer bar al que entró cuando llegó a aquella gran cuidad. La hermosa apariencia, la fragilidad del cuerpo esbelto, la elegancia de su caminar…todo. El cabello rubio, largo y sedoso, perfecto.

No se había acercado a ella, la observaba desde lejos. Curioso en naturaleza, examinando minuciosamente cada detalle.

Afuera llovía, había entrado a buscar refugio y algo para que le abrigase el interior. Más se encontró con algo que le estaba avivando el alma. La belleza rubia, de fría mirada y encantos embriagantes. La contempló hasta que su vaso de licor le llamaba para otro sorbo.

Quedó pasmado. Engatusado por sus actos. Ella, refinada, estaba sentada en una de las mesas bebiendo lentamente un líquido de oscuro color. Miró a ambos lado del lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie voltease a verla, acaso su apariencia no era ya de por sí deslumbrante?

Era su oportunidad. Nuevo o no en esta metrópolis, sus detalles para conquistar a las féminas no eran nada nuevos. Ella simplemente no se resistiría a él.

Tomando su copa, se acercó en pasos lentos a la mesa de la mujer, que al notarlo alzó su mirada. Lo comprobó: mirada de hielo.

- En un bar rodeado de hombres, no le sentaría mal la compañía de uno.- dijo sonriendo con picardía el hombre de largo cabello oscuro.- Le molesta si me siento y la acompaño.

Ella miró su vaso y entrecerró sus ojos en malicia pero, luego volvió a mirar los ojos negros que esperaban en respuesta.- Por supuesto…-dijo en pequeña sonrisa, acomodando sus largos cabellos con una mano.

El joven no tardó y tomó asiento a su lado. Miro la copa de la mujer.- Qué es lo que bebe, señorita.-preguntó al no reconocer el líquido de rojo oscuro color.

Ella sonrió coqueta.- Es especial.-contestó.- Me brinda calor en noches como esta.-dijo y tomó un sorbo largo.

-Mi nombre es Hao, Hao Asakura.-habló ni bien la mujer terminó de beber.- El suyo señorita…?-preguntó.

Calló un momento.- Anna Kyoyama.- En la posición sentada como en la que estaban, Hao tomó una mano blanca y la besó elegante.

-Mucho gusto.-replicó con la mano en los labios. Ese gesto fue de agrado para la rubia que lo miró divertida.

-De donde proviene usted, joven Asakura.- habló ella, mirando con interés al sujeto.

-De todas partes, señorita.- dijo en sonrisa.

-Como es eso.-preguntó ella, sin cambiar expresión en su rostro.- Que lo trajo a Tokio..

- Mis orígenes quedan allí, en orígenes. Vine a Tokio a buscar desafíos…pruebas en las que pueda superarme…-dijo observando el reflejo que causaba su bebida de él.

-Por eso vino a la gran cuidad..?- habló en ironía la mujer.- El típico muchacho de pueblo en busca del gran sueño.- río ella con disimulo.

Podría tomarlo como un insulto, pero era verdad. Más el cinismo de la joven lo hizo sonreír en igual ironía.- Tendrá mucha razón, mi bella dama, pero mis metas van más allá de ser el simple sueño de alguien del campo.

-Que ambicioso...-dijo ella sonriendo pícara.- Qué planea.?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa en igual forma.- Es un secreto, mi bella dama.- posando un dedo en sus labios.

Kyoyama rió divertida.- Que interesante, Asakura. Más veo en sus ojos…-observándolo detenidamente.-…que esa ambición, no es realmente de su interés…

-A que se refiere.- dijo Hao, apoyando una mano en su copa y jugando con los bordes de la misma. Esa mujer se le acercaba y lo miraba con embelesamiento.

-Me refiero a que…-sus ojos azabaches le miraron seductoramente.- esos ojos sólo reflejan tristeza y soledad…pero-dijo alejándose de él y retomando su postura.- son sus asuntos.-terminó seria.

-Eres interesante, puedes decir eso con solo mirarme a los ojos… -repicó él con interés.-…mi bella dama.-lo último dijo enfatizando bella.

Anna sonrió en diversión.- Puedo decirte eso y mucho más…y no sólo con mirarte a los ojos.- dijo con sus ojos negros seductores en expresiones.

Las insinuaciones de la mujer se hicieron más evidentes a medida que se hundían más en una conversación. Tanto ella como él, eran coquetos, seductores y amantes de la vida a tiempo completa. La sensación de sentirse vivos, a pesar de que uno de ellos ya no lo estaba.

Fue bajo la lluvia que él descubrió la naturaleza de aquella mujer. Un beso apasionado resultó ser más profundo de lo que pensó. Aquellos labios tentadores pasaron a su cuello desnudo mordiendo al principio de forma juguetona, a una fuerte y dolorosa.

La sangre en hilos corría por su piel, manchando la camisa azul oscuro que portaba. Con espanto, colocó su mano temblante en el lugar que le ocasionaba dolor. Su horror al ver la sangre en su palma, miró a la mujer con confusión.

Ella saboreaba sutilmente el líquido que resbalaba por su boca. Una mirada divertida en su rostro, altanera y maliciosa, se acercó en pasos lentos a él.

-Aléjate.-le ordenó, molesto.

-Tu sangre es una de las más deliciosas que he probado.-dijo ella.- No parece humana…-en sonrisa habló y sus ojos cambiaron a un color celeste claro. Su cabello rubio relucía a la luz de los faroles.- Me gustas…

Hao quiso retroceder unos pasos.- ¡Lárgate!-le gritó.

-Puedo decirte esto y mucho más.-citó.- tú no quieres que me vaya.-concluyó tranquilamente.

Cogiendo su cuello, recobró su postura elegante. La sangre no dejaba de fluir entre sus dedos.- ¿Qué diablos eres? –musitó.

Ella sonrió en placer.- Un ser que tiene el alma contaminada. Que trae perdición y desgracias con un beso apasionado. Soy lo que los humanos llamaban antiguamente, vástagos.

-Vás…ta…gos-repitió el sorprendido.- Eres…un-

-Una…vampiro, mi joven apuesto.- dijo, dejando relucir sus colmillos manchados.-Y tengo que llevarte conmigo...-acercándose tentadoramente al sujeto.

Sus blancos brazos pasaron por su cuello y con un beso apasionado cerró un trato que ni el mismo Hao estaba enterado. Poco después, cayó en repentino desmayo y con lo último en mente, aquella belleza rubia hipnotizándolo con un beso endemoniado.

Kyoyama se lo llevó consigo. Apareciendo él por primera vez en la impresionante mansión del médico sin escrúpulos. Inconsciente, totalmente dominado, entró al lado de la joven rubia. A su alrededor muchas personas le miraban interesadas.

-Y ese quién es Anna?- preguntó una mujer de negro cabello rizado.- Un juguete?-río.

La aludida la miró fríamente y sin mofa en su rostro-Eso no te importa, Celestine.- Le dijo dándole la espalda y siguiendo en su camino.

Su largo vestido negro de encaje era arrastrado por el suelo liso de la tremenda casa. A su costado, en trance momentáneo, estaba Hao Asakura. De pie y sólo siguiéndola a donde ella fuese.

La parte difícil había pasado, su objetivo en ese momento era: convertir a uno de los descendientes de Víctor…al humano del puro corazón. Satisfecho por haberlo logrado, Anna fue directamente con su superior para informarle la noticia.

Llegando a la gran pintura de la hermosa mujer rubia, la joven digitó los números y la imagen se elevó, dando paso a la puerta de roble.

Y ahí estaba. El hombre alto y rubio, de macabra sonrisa y de perversas intenciones. Apoyado en su escritorio examinando una probeta de líquido amarillento.

-Doctor Fausto.-habló la mujer en voz alta.

El aludido la miró del rabillo de los ojos celestes. Luego volteó en simpática sonrisa.- Annita…volviste pronto…

La joven asintió con la cabeza.- Sí, le he traído lo que me ordenó.- dijo mirando al de largo cabello castaño.

El médico lo miró en interrogante, frunciendo el entrecejo.- Estás segura de que me has traído lo que te he pedido…-decía observando detenidamente al joven.

-Si señor. He traído al descendiente del linaje de Víctor, el Asakura de sangre pura.- con la confianza notaria en su tono.

Fausto VIII caminó en dirección al hombre que parecía en estado de trance. Le examinó. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Annita…-dijo dulcemente, cosa no común. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer.- Me has traído a la persona equivocada…

Un asombro se observó en el rostro de la rubia.- Equivocado…?- repitió.-Pero señor, Usted no me dijo que tráigase al hijo último de la familia Asakura.-dijo cuestionante.

Un semblante oscuro fue lo que recibió de respuesta. Tuvo miedo. Ese hombre le había inspirado un temor y un respeto muy profundo, pero su horror hacia él era mayor.

En un momento, el hombre que la acompañada estalló en macabra carcajada. Ría de la incompetencia de la muchacha.- Claro, Claro…jajajaja claro que me haz traído a un Asakura…jajajaja-siguió riendo.- me haz traído…a uno de los DOS descendientes jajajaja.

Ella le quedó mirando atónita.- a uno de los dos…-dijo.

La risa malévola empezaba a apaciguarse en la habitación.- Si querida…me trajiste a uno de los gemelos Asakura…-habló fingiendo calma.

Se dio cuenta de su error. En los informes que se le habían entregado, lo decía claramente: dos varones de la misma familia. Ambos gemelos. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?...Espera…

-Doctor...-se atrevió a hablar la rubia de ojos fríos. Pero él la interrumpió.

-Querida mía, me trajiste al gemelo equivocado…-con amabilidad que provocaba miedo, habló el doctor. Kyoyama se quedó en blanco. –Pero, no te preocupes.-continuó.- Volverás otra vez a las calles y me traerás al adecuado…él te ayudará.- finalizó señalando al hipnotizado Hao.

La rubia volteó su vista al sujeto.- De que nos puede servir señor.-preguntó.

El hombre rió.- Sabes de que?-le decía mientras volvía a examinar la probeta del principio.- Su sangre va a hacer la que atraiga a su gemelo…lo usaremos hasta que aparezca el indicado…-dijo arreglándose las gafas sin marco redondas.

-Entiendo.

-Entrénalo bien…-volvió a hablar el médico rubio.

-Ren se encargará se eso.- decía ella con sonrisa en sus labios carmín.-Más bien señor, qué haremos con sus recuerdos…-en tono un tanto preocupado.

Otra vez la risa retorcida volvió.- Jajajaja Querida mía, ves lo que tengo acá? – mostrando la probeta del líquido amarillento.- Esta sustancia le bloqueará gran parte de su memoria. Algo muy parecido a como si hubiese tenido un accidente…

-Doctor, usted ya estaba preparado.- habló, recordando que cuando entró al laboratorio, el médico ya tenía aquel líquido con él.- Acaso ya prevenía mi fracaso…-dijo en ironía la muchacha.

Fausto sólo le devolvió la sonrisa. Talvez había fallado en su misión, pero había ganado un buen adepto. No será el individuo indicado, más podría servir de algo. Se lo llevó con ella cuando salieron de aquel lugar.

Con roce en su rostro lo volvió a la realidad. Como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño, el mayor de los Asakura abrió los negros ojos y lo primero que vio fue a la belleza rubia frente a él.

-Que me ha pasado…-desconcertado a la visión, preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta.- Quien eres…

Ella se miró y besó apasionadamente. Impactado al principio pero, pronto dejado guiar por aquellos labios. Se sumergió en lo que sería su perdición desde ese momento.

Abrió sus ojos, otra vez había soñado con ese día.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaban intensamente. Con ironía sonrió recordando con total lucidez lo dicho por el médico. Ellos, tanto el desgraciado médico como la rubia, habían pensado que se habían desecho de sus memorias cuando bebió aquella grasienta sustancia.

-Se equivocaron.- sus labios esbozaron esas palabras. Asegurándose desde antes de que estuviese sólo en ese salón, Hao tomó una postura sentada.-Recuerdo todito, todito.-río solo.

Habían pasado más de medio año, de verdad creyeron ser lo suficiente poderosos como controlar la mente de uno de los descendientes impuros del gran Victor…pensó en ironía el sujeto. Escuchar que buscaban algo, el que él estuviera involucrado…aquel afán descontrolable del médico repugnante.

El buscar al humano de pura sangre. A su hermano y gemelo, Yoh Asakura.

Si mantuvo silencio durante esos meses fue porque, quería averiguar las razones para las cuales querían al muchacho. Si bien la relación con su hermano no fue de toda maravillosa, desde niño había existido ese instinto sobreprotector sobre aquel hermano suyo tan distraído e inocente.

Sonrió para sí con el recuerdo de los audífonos naranjas del pequeño que en su niñez lo acompañaba. Con amargura, su memoria lo llevó a los momentos en que, por un repentino impulso de la juventud, viajó a la capital en busca de mejor futuro. Y la tristeza infinita que observó en el semblante igual al suyo al irse.

Pese a sus intentos, la forma tan discreta en que fueron asignados sus casos le negaron intento de conocer más. Sólo Ren y la rubia tenían acceso al laboratorio y él, estaba completamente seguro de que ambos sujetos conocían los propósitos del VIII.

-Basta de divagar en recuerdos…-se dijo moviendo su largo cabello a un lado de su cuello. Sintió la puerta de la gran habitación abrirse. Los ojos dorados le miraban desde ahí. El de cabellos castaños le saludó con débil sonrisa.- Que tal, Ren.

El aludido lo miró serio.-Es hora de irnos.-le ordenó tanto en voz como en fría mirada. El colgante de su cuello brillaba bajo la tenue luz. Los cabellos violetas caían tapando los ojos, los brazos caían a ambos lados del cuerpo y el porte altanero siempre presente. La mirada dura, fría y sin expresiones, a Hao no le dio otra que obedecer.

En el tiempo en el que se le fue introducido al muchacho, era menos expresivo de lo que era ahora. Parecido a un robot, ni sentimientos ni emociones rondaban en su ser. Nunca hablaba, sólo se limitaba a cumplir con los mandatos que se le imponían, sin objetar ni cuestionar.

Más en los días siguientes que estuvo con él¿qué será, empezó a manifestar reacciones que nunca había tenido. Como arte de magia, o simplemente el encanto que aquel hombre de cabellos castaños poseía, lograba sacar en Ren uno que otros comentarios cortos de palabras pero de grandes significados.

Poco a poco, mientras el supuesto entrenamiento se realizaba, pudo conocer el pasado de aquel gato de ojos dorados. De la boca del mismo.

-Que esperas, muévete.- fue lo que dijo el muchacho de semblante frío al salir por la puerta.

Un suspiró salió de la boca de Hao. Tanto tiempo ha pasado, le había confiado tantas cosas importantes y seguía tratándolo de una manera tan poco afectuosa.- _jajajajaja .-_río para sus adentros. Divertido ante el comportamiento del chino, él hizo lo mismo, siguiéndolo a lo que sería otra noche de caza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Todo listo.

Una mujer de rosa cabello se alistaba para una noche de vigilancia. Con el arma en su lugar, además de contar con otro tipo de armamento, ella se disponía a cumplir su labor.

Debía permanecer atenta, por sobre todo esta noche. Su sangre hervía en sus venas. Algo muy dentro de ella le gritaba que algo iba a pasar. Llámesele sexto sentido, pero sus corazonadas jamás fallaban y era lo que para esa mujer de rosas ojos, en lo que más confiaba.

Ryu a un lado de la puerta la esperaba también con todo lo que podía necesitar para ese "día".

-Entonces vamos.- le dijo.

-Sí.-contestó ella. Colocándose la larga capa negra que completaba su traje de ajustado material.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siguió hasta el apartamento, el lugar que sería su hogar hasta que pudiese encontrar otro. Más debía agradecer la hospitalidad que su tío mostraba. Otro lo hubiese botado ni bien abierto la puerta.

-Acá podrás dormir, Yoh.- acomodando unas cuantas sábanas y almohadas en uno de los amplios sofás de la sala. Silver, le hablaba a un despistado Asakura desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Gracias, tío.- contestó el muchacho de corto cabello.

-Decirme Silver es suficiente.- le decía sonriente el de largo cabello negro.

Le devolvió la muestra de afecto.- Gracias.

-De nada, pero…déjame decirte que gratis aquí no vivirás jejeje.

La sonrisa desapareció dando lugar a una mueca de gracia.- Me lo esperaba…je.

Fin del cap

Holas y sorryyy por la demora en la actualización, culpen a mi flojera ella es la que me dice que me vaya a mi cama a visitar a Morfeo y olvide lo que dejo pendiente jejeje pero aki hay otro capitulo, ojala que sea de su agrado.

Y auque pareciese que no fuese un Ren x Tamao lo es! sólo que le meto un poco de trama a la historia sino no tendría sentido jejeje ya en el prox cap habrña algo de ellos XD sean pacientes


	5. Paso Primero

**Paso Primero**

Los tacones resonaban en el pasillo. Pasos apurados y decisivos. La mujer de tez blanca y cabellera rubia, andaba en busca de sus dos compañeros para esa noche.

Si bien Anna Kyoyama no era precisamente una guerrera, sus artimañas consistían en la búsqueda de información usando como medio, la seducción natural que ella emanaba. Fue así que logró ser una de las favoritas por el dueño y señor de la mansión, Faust VIII.

Aunque eso no era no objetivo primordial.

- En dónde se habrán metido…-masculló mientras seguía caminando.

Siguió en su andar algo pensativa. Dobló una esquina y llegó al gran salón principal. Ahí los encontró. Un hombre alto de buenas facciones, con cabello largo oscuro y capa que le llegaba hasta los pies. Y se sentado, sin apartar la vista del suelo, Ren Tao ocultaba su vista con los mechones violáceos de su revuelto cabello.

El alto de largo cabello volteó al sentir la presencia de una tercera persona.- Te estábamos esperando.- dijo, haciendo que su voz grave y sensual hiciera eco en el deshabitado salón.

Ella como siempre había sido, no prestó atención y habló directamente hacia el que estaba sentado.

- Ren…-le llamó.- Aquí tienes parte de la información que pude conseguir con referente a nuestro blanco. Le entregó unos papeles.

Su brazo alargado quedó flotante unos segundos. El joven no la había escuchado, al menos eso pretendía. Molesta le arrojó los papeles en el regazo. Este le alzó la cabeza.

-…Qué te pasa…-habló con claro tono de fastidio.

La rubia mujer le devolvía un semblante de arrogancia.- Presta atención cuando te están hablando…- el muchacho sólo la miraba con seriedad y ceño fruncido.

Hao reía discreto.- Ya, ya…-decía.- Ren, haznos un favor un revisa esos papeles.- moviendo una mano, señalando lo que tenía en el regazo.

El violáceo le hizo caso. Cogía cada hoja y con los ojos dorados entrecerrados, leía lo que tenía en ellas.- Son sólo… frivolidades…- dijo como conclusión.

El comentario molestó aún más a la mujer. Suspiró profundo y le arrebató los documentos.- Aquí esta escrita la dirección en la que se encuentra actualmente. Está viviendo con un familiar…-Hao la observó interesado.-…un tío, no estoy segura.

-_Así que es verdad. Ha venido a está ciudad…-_se dijo mentalmente. Con pesadumbre en el tono.

El muchacho violáceo observó de su lugar el semblante del de descarado carácter. Algo extraño ocurría con él, no es costumbre de ese individuo el pensar mucho. Sólo cuando tenía alguna maldad por hacer.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó una chaqueta que había estado a su lado. Se la colocó y se acomodó unos guantes sin puntas.

Nos vamos.-habló en tu típico tono frío de voz.

Kyoyama se limitó a darle detalles, que esta vez sí fueron escuchados con atención.-Hao, irás con él.-no preguntó, ordenó.

Al escuchar la voz de la mujer que siempre había considerado sensual, sonrió.- Acaso no lo he hecho antes, Annita?-contestó con sorna.

La expresión seria no varió.-No vayan a morirse de nuevo que tenemos mucho que hacer.- habló y dándose media vuelta regresó por aquel pasillo oscuro por el que había salido.

-Nunca ganaré con esa mujer…-dijo rascándose la cabeza y suspirando. La sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios.

-Hao…-le llamó su compañero desde la puerta.

-Si, si. Que paciencia…- decía mientras caminaba a la dirección de donde lo llamaban.- Esta será una larga noche…

En un descuidado y de amarillentas paredes, recostado sobre un viejo sofá, Yoh Asakura veía el dar vueltas del ventilar a punto de caerse.

-Afuera hará frío…aquí la historia es otra…-comentó abanicándose con un pedazo de papel. La camiseta blanca que vestía, le quedaba holgada y le era cómoda para entonces.

Posó una mano sobre su frente, cansado. Sentía una gran agitación por dentro y algo que le quemaba la piel.

-Yoh.-llamó su tío del marco de la puerta.- ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó al notar el incesante movimiento del papel para refrescarlo.

El de cabello corto marrón miró al hombre.-¿No tienes calor?- dijo dándole una vista a la vestimenta de su familiar. Una chaqueta gruesa con una chompa de cuello alto y unos pantalones que parecían abrigadores.

Silver lo miró confuso.- ¿Calor…? Pero Yoh-le señala un termostato que estaba fijo en la pared. Señalaba que la temperatura era baja en ese momento.- ¿No estarás enfermo?

-Nunca antes me he enfermado.-le respondió con simpleza.- Debe ser que no estoy acostumbrado al clima de esta ciudad.

-Tokio es un lugar muy frío, Yoh.-comentó acercándose a una ventana.- Acabo de recordar, quería que fueras a la tienda que está en la esquina, tu sabes que bodega es.- agregó al ver la expresión en el rostro del muchacho.- y me traigas esto.- terminó dándoles una lista.

-….Tanto?- preguntó Asakura al recibirla.

-Te recuerdo, que hay una boca más que alimentar.- señaló el de cabello lago. Yoh rió al recordar a su madre cuando regañaba a su padre. Le decía cosas así. Y escuchar ese hombre con esa frase…le provocó risa.- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – confuso al notar la disimulada risita que desprendía del trigueño.

-Nada, nada.- se levantó y cogió una chaqueta. Aunque no la necesitaba, seguía sintiendo calor.- Ya vuelvo.

Y cerró la puerta, saliendo del apartamento.

-Menudo el hijo de mi hermana…- dijo Silver al ver irse al joven Asakura.

Los cabellos cortos rosas "volaban" a la helada brisa de la noche. En la azotea de un edificio, el servicio de los Cazadores daba inicio.

No estaban en ese lugar por simple casualidad. Los intentos naturales de la mujer los habían traído hacia allí. A su guardián y a ella.

-Tamao…-susurró el hombre ante el silencio que se había formado.

La muchacha estaba de pie a su lado y sostenía con firmeza su arma. Los ojos determinantes estaban quietos en una dirección. Parecía desconcentrada pero logró escuchar al hombre.

-Que pasa, Ryu.- lo miró. Su voz sonaba tranquila.

-Nada, quería saber si estabas atenta.- le dijo. Aspiró un poco de la colilla de su cigarro.

La joven de amatistas ojos parpadeó un par de veces. Volvió su vista al frente, pensativa y ansiosa. Otra vez, sentía que la sangre le hervía y sus sentidos estaban inquietos. Expectantes, algo debía de pasar esta noche.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esta sensación. No desde la muerte de sus padres. Y a los cuatro años fue dejada en custodia de aquel hombre. Umemi Ryuunosuke, guardián, protector indispensable, padre…pero aún así, humano con grandes fallas.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro, atrayendo la atención del sujeto.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó incorporándose de donde estaba sentado.

Ella se movió de la pared de la cual estaba recostada y caminó a la orilla del edificio. Observando las calles desde esa altura.

-Aunque diga que hay que alimentar otra boca…esto es demasiado…- comentó mientras se dirigía a la tienda.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, indicando que alguien entraba.

-Buenas noches.- saludó el encargado de la tienda. Era un hombre mayor.

-Hola…-saludó con simpática sonrisa el muchacho y se dispuso a comprar lo que le habían pedido.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó la campanilla. No prestó importancia, así que al terminar de colocar los paquetes de compras en el cesto que había cogido. Fue a la caja a pagar.

-Nada más va a comprar.- preguntó amablemente el cajero, que era el mismo anciano.

-Jeje no nada más, señor.

Sintió algo frío que le recorría la espina dorsal. Tuvo la extraña impresión de que había alguien detrás de él.

Volteó ligeramente tu cabeza para encontrar un par de ojos dorados que le miraban intensamente. Se asustó ante la mirada penetrante y soltó una risita nerviosa, así que de nuevo le dio la espalda.

Afuera de la tienda había un hombre de cabello largo que aguardaba impacientemente la salida de su compañero.

Ocultando su rostro con el cuello alto de la capa, Hao Asakura pensaba como hacer para que su hermano gemelo no lo reconociese.

-Demonios…le dije a Ren que era mejor cogerlo desprevenido…para luego doparlo…maldito…- murmuraba a la par que movía un pie incesantemente.

-Cálmate.

La voz repentina de la mujer rubia lo distrajo.

-Y tú… ¿en qué momento llegaste?- le preguntó con cierta molesta involuntaria.

Ella le miró despectiva.- Estás tenso…eso es muy raro en ti, Hao…-dijo su nombre con cierta sensualidad propia de la vampireza.

El mayor de los Asakura sonrió con sorna y los ojos se llenaron de malicia.- Cómo me provocas…-trató de acercarse a ella pero esta le evitó.

-Iré a ver a Ren.-y entró por la puerta.

El semblante burlesco volvió a uno serio. Lo iban a descubrir, eso temía.

La campanilla de la puerta dio un tercer repique.

El violáceo la miró de reojo. Ella le llamó para que se acercase. Cuando se apartó del muchacho trigueño, la rubia pudo observar por pocos segundos el rostro del joven.

El parecido era increíble, el gemelo Asakura, al que debió traer desde un principio. Ahí, en una misma habitación que ella.

Cómo era posible que Ren no se haya inmutado ante tal semejanza con el descarado.

-Ese es…- susurró ella.- No vayas a hacerle daño, sino…- le dijo al muchacho ni bien estuvo frente a ella.

-No le haré.-le cortó.- Es hora de llevárnoslo.- diciendo esto, dio un golpe fuerte a uno de los estantes haciendo que callesen uno detrás de otro.

El ruido alertó tanto al joven trigueño como al anciano que intento tomar el teléfono para llamar a la policía. Más un brazo le detuve.

La hermosa mujer rubia le sujetaba fuertemente y con sus ojos, negros y vacíos lo hizo caer en profundo trance.

Asakura Yoh miraba atónito como el viejo caía al suelo dormido. Colocó una mano en su pecho. Era de nuevo la agitación que se hacía presente y el calor que antes había abandonado su cuerpo, volvía en mayor intensidad.

-¿Lo vas a dejar vivo?- preguntó seriamente el muchacho de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno…eso depende.- miró al Asakura que estaba al frente de ella.-…depende de la resistencia que ponga este muchacho.

-Qué…-dejó escapar nerviosamente.- quienes…son…que…

No tenía escapatoria. El violáceo cubriéndole la única salida y con la mujer rubia al frente de él bloqueándole también el teléfono, no tenía como salir de esta.

-Ren…-llamó Kyoyama.- Hazte cargo.

-Hmp, tú no me das órdenes.- le contestó molesto. Ella no se inmutó.

Avanzó hacia el muchacho que no lograba a entender que querían con él. Con la miraba buscaba alguna esperanza de salir de ahí.

Los ojos dorados como de gato le intimidaban y le profesaban temor. Notó una extraña arma en el cinturón del que lo iba a atacar.

-No te opongas, o el viejo morirá.- amenazó fríamente.

El muchacho miró por el rabillo del ojo como la mujer cogía y alzaba del cuello al hombre inconsciente.

-_Maldita sea…-_pensó.- _Qué demonios…hago…m…-_su mente ejercía ideas con velocidad. El calor y la agitación no se iban.

El ardor le quemaba la piel. ¿Qué le pasaba!

Un estruendo fue escuchado en las calles, atrayendo la atención de las tres personas en la tienda.

-Hao…-murmuró por lo bajo la mujer. Alcanzando a oírla con suma sorpresa el trigueño.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar el porque esa joven sabía el nombre de su hermano, un objeto pequeño fue lanzado por la puerta. Segundos después, estalló en una nube de humo.

Aprovechando la confusión, Asakura decidió escapar. Sus pasos fueron rápidos y torpes a medida que se hacía camino a través del desorden provocado en el lugar.

-No escaparás.- gritó el violáceo sacando su arma y disparando al vacío. Dándole con aparente certeza en un hombro al muchacho.

Ahogando un grito para que no lo escucharan, colocó una mano en su hombro herido y salió de la bodega.

Lo que lo esperaba afuera lo dejó atónito.

Lo que parecía ser un animal bípedo peleaba con gran destreza contra un sujeto en capa.

El hombre poseía gran destreza y ataca al animal fieramente. Pero en un descuido provocado por la presencia de una tercera persona ahí, hizo que fuese atacado y lanzado violentamente contra el gran ventanal de la tienda. Destrozando el fuerte vidrio antibalas por el impacto.

Sintió su boca temblar y el sudor frío que cubría la piel quemante.

Un aullido fue escuchado. La bestia avanzaba lentamente hacia él mientras que de sus grotescas fauces recorría un desagradable babeo.

La sangre no dejaba de fluir del hombro herido y la criatura iría por algo más.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Jadeante, sin fuerzas. El miedo no lo abandonaba al igual que el animal que lo perseguía a gran velocidad.

_-Mier…me va a alcanzar…-_ Pensó como pudo en su carrera.- _Me va a matar…me va a matar…-_seguía repitiendo con terror.

Llegó a la puerta de la entrada del edificio en el que vivía pero paró en seco. No podía subir, pondría en riesgo la vida de su tío.

La criatura seguía tras de él.

Saltando sobre botes de basura, se adentró en un callejón sombrío. Buscó como pudo una de esas escaleras de emergencia al no hallarla, perdió esperanzas de salir con vida.

Y fue atacado.

La bestia de grueso pelaje saltó por encima de él. Era su fin.

Más un disparo le dio de llano en la cabeza. La sangre salpicó en el rostro del muchacho cuya herida sangrante le provocaba gran dolor, más en este momento todo su cuerpo se había quedado inmovilizado.

-Que diablos…está pasando…-susurró en su miedo tocándose la cara y asqueándose por encontrar aquel líquido vital en ella.

Una figura apareció de entre las sombras. Los pasos que daba eran cortos y sonoros.

-Por poco.- fue lo único que dijo esa figura.- ¿Estás bien muchacho?- la misma voz amable le preguntó.

El menor de los Asakura cayó de rodillas al suelo. Mirando perplejo sus manos que no dejaban de temblar.

- Estás herido.- la misma voz masculina habló al notar la herida del joven.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente al no escuchar reacción por parte del de corto cabello marrón.

-Qué…qué era…eso…-la voz empequeñecida de Yoh hizo eco en el callejón oscuro.

-Eso era un licántropo.

Una tercera voz se hizo escuchar. Esta vez una femenina. La esbelta figura de la pelirosada hizo su aparición desde la entrada del callejón.

-Un… qué…-preguntó con claro temor en el tono.

La muchacha se acercó al cadáver de la criatura que aún daba señales de estar con vida. Con desprecio en su mirada sacó su arma y apuntó al cerebro.

Tres disparos de bala de plata y la criatura murió miserablemente.

-¿Era necesario?- preguntó con reproche el hombre alto.

-Siempre lo es.- contestó la jovencita de rosa cabello.

-Bueno…Tamao.-llamó el sujeto.-Al parecer ese licántropo perseguía a este muchacho.-dijo mirando al trigueño que estaba en el suelo.

La pelirosa lo miró. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al recordar en donde había visto ese rostro antes.

_-El tipo de la cafetería…-_dijo para sus adentros.

Y al parecer él también podía recordarla.

-Tú…

Un golpe les advirtió de la presencia de otras tres personas más. Con el cuello de la tapa cubriéndole gran parte del rostro, estaban allí Hao, Anna y Ren, con la mirada determinante en llevarse al muchacho de temeroso semblante.

-Vaya vaya…que tenemos aquí…-murmuró en voz grave, el más descarado.- Pero si un Cazador…-habló con sorna.

Tamamura sostuvo su arma con firmeza, estaban en desventaja. Eran tres contra dos y un humano al cual defender. Más no se rendiría.

-Muévanse.- la voz fría de la mujer, que heló la sangre del trigueño se escuchó.

El violáceo quedaba en silencio. Sólo actuaría si era necesario. Al fin y al cabo eran tan sólo dos simples humanos con juguetes por armas. Nada comparado a la fuerza extraordinaria de un ser sobrenatural.

Un disparo le rozó la mejilla. Más no logró hacerle daño. Su vista encontró la rosa de la mujer que lo apuntaba con precisión.

La examinó por unos segundos. Una humana.

-Corre.- le ordenó la de rosa cabello corto al muchacho que la miraba con confusión en su rostro.

Yoh se paró con las piernas que le temblaban.

-Ja, crees que lo dejaré escapar.-habló con tono de voz amenazante el de cabello violeta.- Y tú…-señalando a la mujer con su arma.-…acabaré contigo por tu osadía.

-Acaso no escuchaste…-murmuró con su dulce voz.- CORRE.- el tono cambió drásticamente al gritarle para que escapase.

El muchacho fue hacia el lado en que se encontraba el hombre alto. Lo miró y este le cogió de un brazo, cargándolo al hombro.

-Me lo llevaré.- empezó y mirando de reojo a la muchacha.- No te vayas a morir todavía.- sacando de su chaleco una especie de pistola con un agregado y la disparó hacia un techo. Una cuerda metálica salió de el, elevándolo con rapidez tanto al él como al muchacho.

-Demonios…-murmuró la rubia.- Y yo que no quería correr…- habló con tono de aburrimientos propios de Hao.

-Vayan tras él.- ordenó el de dorada mirada.- Tengo asuntos aquí.- mirando con el ceño fruncido a la mujer que lo observaba con simpleza en su rostro.

-Mátala, no la conviertas en tu juguete…que para eso hay muchas…-agregó Hao con malicia. Desapareciendo junto con la rubia en un instante.

-Eso jamás…pero, me divertiré…- de su cinturón sacó una pequeña daga, que de un tirón se convirtió en una espada larga.

Tamao sólo le miraba, sabía que esperar de esa "criatura". Los ojos ámbar le resultaban inquietantes y eso no le agradaba.

Con sólo su arma como único medio de ataque, en aquel callejón oscuro, esa noche correría sangre. No sólo humana.

- Te mataré.

CONTINUARA

Holas, muchas gracias por las personas que me dejan reviews con sus comentarios aprecio mucho .Y para los que estaban esperando que este fic fuese un Ren x Tamao, les tengo la noticia que a partir del capítulo siguiente la trama será centrada más en ellos n,n Ya era hora jejejej

En fin muchas gracias y ojala les guste este cap Byes


	6. Seguramente, seguramente

**Seguramente, seguramente…**

-Te mataré.- sentenció el hombre frente a ella.

Los fríos ojos ámbar la recorrieron entera. Pero, ¿que debía temer? No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un ser con estas características tan sorprendentes más, que era ese sentimiento que le helaba los fluidos con el sólo echo estar en su presencia.

Lo miraba seria, sin inmutarse ante las palabras antes dichas. Con la capa ondeante con el viento y empuñando con firmeza el arma, Tamamura estaba lista para emprender un ataque si es que el enemigo atentaba contra su vida.

Lo importante ahora era que, aquel blanco fuese puesto a salvo. Tendría tiempo después para interrogarlo y si era posible en caso de ser culpable…matarlo.

- Con el arma de balas de carga líquida, no puedo hacerle frente a un vástago pero, el impacto que podría producir contra la piel sería suficiente…- murmuró a la vez que cargaba una munición en la pistola.

Tao la miró desentendido. ¿Con quién diablos estaba hablando aquella mujer? Acaso murmuraba sus planes en contra de él en voz alta…sí que iba a perder.

Una mueca se formó en su rostro, caminó lento en dirección hacia ella. Su objetivo: acorralarla y evitar que huya.

-Carga lista, blanco en posición, sin distracciones presentes.- volvió a hablar como si la presencia de aquel individuo fuera solamente una ilusión. Apuntaba directo al pecho, preparada. Sus ojos rosas se notaban vacíos y cansados, más le miraban fijamente.

-Que diablos murmuras…- dijo exaltado ante la poca animación de la pelirosa. Tomó con fuerza la espada y paró en seco a pocos metros de ella.

-Número de cazador el 00520, Número de víctima la 1500…- sus palabras eran de tedio escuchar para el hombre que, "ofendido" le reclamó.

-Estúpida, quien te hace pensar que seré tu próxima víctima…. No me subestimes simple humana.- y en un arranque se dispuso a atacar. Elevando su espada sobre su cabeza, el joven de violeta cabello en un salto se aproximó a la muchacha que seguía muy calmada ante la situación.

-Iluso.

Un disparo fue escuchado en el desolado callejón. Corto y seco.

Tamamura había disparado contra el vampiro pero este astuto había bloqueado el impacto con la espada al interponerla entre él y su cuerpo.

-Te lo dije, no subestimes ni a mí ni a mis armas.- habló a la vez que de un tirón la espada recobraba la forma que antes lisa había quedado magullada. Más volvió al estado inicial.

-Primer disparo fallido.- murmuró la mujer. Desesperando al hombre que no dudó en volver dar inicio a su ataque.

Esta vez pudo rozarla y ver caer de la pálida piel, hilos de sangre.

-Eres rápida.- le dijo en sorna. Su mirada de oro, altanera y soberbia, la observaban de reojo.- Al menos logré que te movieras…- continuó, posando la espada en su hombro.- Te daré de pleno, te voy a matar.- los ámbar ojos brillaron intensos.

Se cogió la mejilla, limpiando el rastro de sangre que de ella corría. Miró fijamente su mano manchada, sintiendo asco del sólo verla así. Entrecerrando el ceño, Tamao apuntó nuevamente su arma contra el violáceo.

-Segundo disparo fallido.- volvió a murmurar pero esta vez con más fuerza en el tono.-_Queda una sola bala…-_pensó la muchacha. Calculando que si volvía a equivocarse, tendría que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero si conocía una de sus debilidades era que por más que quiera, su fuerza física no se igualaba con la de un ser inmortal.

-Prepárate.- corrió velozmente hacia ella. Con el arma extendida, la lanzó de lleno en la cara. Si la tocaba, le atravesaría en rostro. Al mismo tiempo en que el joven lanzaba su espada, la pelirosa disparó su última carga.

No iba a darle, había fallado.

Un nuevo disparo desvió el curso de la espada, clavándola en el asfalto. Tamamura miró en la dirección de donde habría provenido la bala.

Ojos verdes al igual que el cabello. Con un abrigo que le cubría del cuello a los tobillos, un hombre alto apuntaba directo a la cabeza del atacante de la mujer.

-Señor…-murmuró la de ojos rosas en cuanto vio al sujeto.

-Otro desperdicio.- habló el de frío semblante.- Mientras más mejor, puedo con todos…- agregó el vástago..

La voz del recién llegado se hizo escuchar, resonando en el callejón, fuerte y amenazadora.

-Estas no son balas de plata, te pueden hacer mucho daño…si me lo propongo.- su ver siempre amable, varió a uno inanimado cuando chocó con el par de ojos dorados. Este sólo le devolvió la mirada de forma temeraria.

-Atrévete…-le contestó con enfado y sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

La mujer miraba atenta a lo que su superior hiciese. No quería que interviniera en su pelea, pero no veía ninguna otra opción. Apretando sus puños para después guardar el arma en su cinturón, la pelirosa dejó que el recién llegado se hiciese cargo.

-00520.-llamó el de cabello verde. Tamamura viró la cabeza.- ¿Dónde esta el 00123? – preguntó aún apuntando a la amenaza vampira.

-Está junto a un civil.- contestó a secas la joven de ojos rosas sin apartarlos del hombre de duro semblante.

Diethel la miró extrañado.- un civil?...- pero poco fue el tiempo que tuvo para preguntar más, un golpe cercano le hizo girar el cuerpo para evitar ser afectado. Tao se había lanzado nuevamente en su ataque, propiciándole un golpe al hombre.

-No te descuides.- mirando de reojo.-…que no habrá próxima vez.- una sonrisa irónica adornó el apuesto rostro sombrío.

El peliverde (…) le devolvía un serio semblante. Se posó al lado de la muchacha que le miraba inquieta.

-Señor.- habló.- Yo me encargo.- volvió a hablar. Los ojos rosas le miraban en suficiencia.

-Bien.- contestó simple y le entregó el arma que antes portaba.- Pero, no te vayas a morir.- agregó.

Tamao sonrió un poco.- Ya son dos personas que me dicen eso.

-¿Porqué será…?- le dijo en un tono cansado, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara un poco.

-Tan inútil me creen.- su voz sonaba un poco sarcástica.

-Inútil nunca, créeme.- volvió hablar, dedicándole una sonrisa.- Tan sólo precipitada.

La pelirosa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nos vemos.- y ágilmente desapareció del lugar.

Pacientemente, talvez hasta enfermizamente estático, Tao había permanecido sin habla en todo ese momento.

-Realmente te quieren ver muerta.- habló el muchacho.- Terminaré contigo rápidamente.

-Calla.-ordenó seria.- Dime, porque están persiguiendo a ese humano.- demandó la pelirosa frente a él.

El vástago no respondió.

- No es problema de cazadores.

- Todo asunto que involucre vidas de humanos es nuestro problema.- defendió.

- No me importa lo que ustedes hagan.- se lanzó en ataque usando como medio, el cuerpo.

El cuerpo ligero y veloz de la mujer le sirvió para evitar ser lastimada por los continuos golpes que el sujeto lanzaba contra ella. Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin municiones ni armas blancas, sólo usando la fuerza que le brindaba el ser.

Recibió un golpe en el estómago que la hizo retroceder hasta quedar acorralada contra la pared. Sus ojos examinaron sus posibilidades de escapar, ninguna. ¿Por qué era que la siempre terminaba así? Los puños chocaban varias veces contra la pared, muy cerca de su rostro. No le habían tocado ni un pelo.

-Témeme.- le dijo estando a centímetros de ella. Los blancos colmillos hicieron su aparición.

Su semblante no cambió. El rostro bello sin emociones aparentes le miraba, expectante de un golpe final. Se desconcentró al verla así. Tan rendida, tan quieta y lista…sin miedo reflejado.

_-¿Está viva realmente…?-_ pensó el hombre. Los ojos dorados clavados en los de ella.

El filo de la espada rozando con la blanca piel del cuello. Un hilo de sangre corrió y manchó el filo. ¿Qué le pasaba a la pelirosa? Porque no efectuaba movimiento alguno. ¿Temor? No, esos ojos decididos no reflejaban temor. Entonces, ¿que era?

Ren no podía adivinar lo que la joven estaba pensando en ese momento. Los ruidos cesaron alrededor de ellos y en lo único que pudo concentrarse era en tenerla a su merced, a una cazadora que podía vencer fácilmente pero cuya inmovilidad desesperaba.

Como persona orgullosa que es, no podía dejar que sus rivales no le dieran batalla. Si los mataba, debía ser de forma memorial. Pero, le daba…de cierta forma asco que la muchacha no se defendiera.

Hastiado, retiró la espada del cuello y le dio la espalda a la mujer.

-¿Qué no piensas matarme? – habló Tamao, aún pegada a la pared.

-No tientes a tu suerte, mujer. Que no ataco a seres más débiles que yo…-contestó con tono de superioridad, ganándose el enojo de la cazadora.

-Y quien te dijo que era débil.- el hilo de sangre corría por su cuello, perdiéndose en las ropas oscuras que portaba.

Sólo giró levemente su cuerpo, mostrándole la mitad de su rostro, en media sonrisa sus labios.- Eres tan sólo una mortal…- y comenzó a retirarse.

-Tú también lo fuiste...- su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Debe ser por los golpes, escasos pero fuertes, que el hombre pudo darle. La voz comenzaba a flaquear.

Guardo la espada recogida, dentro de su saco.- Según quién.- dijo cortante. Unas sombras aparecieron por fuera del callejón y estruendo fue escuchado.

Los gritos de civiles.

Tres licántropos hacían su aparición, devorando a cuanta persona vieran su paso. Salvajes, despiadados y horrendos en apariencias, los hombres lobos transformados en bestias atacaban por instinto. La cazadora, siguiendo al vástago que, también alertado por los gritos, fue corriendo en busca de sus compañeros.

Ahí estaban. Hao interviniendo a un licántropo para que no atacara a la mujer rubia, que a su vez acorralaba al hombre alto con el muchacho a su lado y uno de los tres licántropos los amenazaba

El menor de los Asakura lo único que quería era desaparecer de tal sueño que su mente creía formar. Los ojos negros del trigueño reflejaban terror y desconcierto. Las escenas que se mostraban frente a él, inverosímiles e increíbles…

Un hombre de largo cabello rápidamente se alejaba siendo perseguido por un bípedo mounstruoso. Cortes, golpes y varios desastres es lo que dejaron a medida que la pelea entre ambos avanzaba.

Incrédulo, quería escapar...

Pronto la pelirosa llegó al lado del hombre alto de la cabellera extraña. Este la miró de reojo, observando la herida en el cuello.

-Acabaste con el vampiro.- le preguntó aún en guardia. Pero, vio aparecer al muchacho violáceo.- Veo que no.- terminó suspirando.

-Mmm, no molestes.- dijo fastidiada la mujer.- De dónde salieron estos.- habló refiriéndose a los licántropos.

-Al parecer olieron la sangre de uno de los suyos y vinieron en venganza.- sacando un arma.

-Hiciste hablar al muchacho.- preguntó la muchacha.

-Ja, sólo velo. Está asustado…

Lo miró de reojo. Asustado era poco decir. Yoh estaba completamente desconcertado y la expresión no variaba ni con la aparición de la de ojos rosas.

-Ya lo haremos hablar. Hay que encargarnos de que no hieran a más humanos.- sentenció la muchacha.

-Y dime con que arma piensas atacar Tamao.- habló divertido el hombre a su lado. Cargando una bala en su pistola.

Tamamura sonrió divertida, mostrándole al sujeto de gafas oscuras lo que traía desde hace un rato en su cintura.- Con esto.- y disparó varias veces a la bestia frente a ella.

Una marca en la empuñadura de la pistola hizo saber a Ryu que la misma no le pertenecía a la pelirosa. De acabados resaltantes y de excelente calibre, el arma era del jefe de todos los cazadores.

La criatura cayó muerta al piso. Uno menos.

-Así que Lyserg está aquí.- habló nuevamente el hombre.

De la punta del arma salía un humo de un extraño color verde.- El señor me la dio cuando me encontré con el vástago.- contestó la pelirosa, acercándose al cuerpo de la bestia y disparando al cráneo de la misma.

-Que mala costumbre…-resopló el hombre al ver la acción de la jovencita. Esta volteó y le sonrió levemente.

-Quie..quienes son ustedes.- la voz temblorosa del muchacho a quien protegían se oyó. Asakura cogía su hombro sangrante.- QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ.- gritó desesperado y enojado.

-Hay que ver la herida primero.- contestó Tamao aproximándose a él. El muchacho retrocedió.

-No te acerques, …dime que o quienes son…

-Primero quisiera saber el porque eres de utilidad para los vampiros.- dijo la mujer de rosa cabello.

-Vampiros…no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando…- respondió cansado.- Te toca.

Tamamura tomó aliento.- Somos un grupo organizado y encargado de proteger, eliminar toda amenaza viviente o "no" que afecte la cuidad de Tokio. Código de cazador el 00520.

-Y yo el 00123- alzando una mano en señal de saludo.

-Yo te he visto antes. Eres la chica de la cafetería…- pasmado, recordó haber visto el rostro de la mujer.

-Tu nombre.- dijo seria y cortante.

-Soy Yoh …Yoh Asakura.- dijo un poco más calmado. Sus ojos aún veían pelear al hombre del largo cabello.

-Entonces Yoh Asakura.- el rostro inanimado.- No estorbes. Ryu cuídalo.

A otro lado de la calle, el mayor de los Asakura ya había acabado con la bestia que le había incomodado tanto. El violáceo le dio el golpe final a la criatura.

La sangre y los restos estaban por doquier.

-Me quitas la diversión, eh Ren?- habló con sorna, tapándose la un poco el rostro, el de cabello oscuro y largo.

-Cállate.- estaba malhumorado. No cumplió con su cometido y para colmo de males, no terminó con la vida de la insolente muchacha.

-¿Y la cazadora?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Una murada asesina bastó para borrarle un poco la sonrisa al cínico.- Dónde esta Anna.

La mujer había cruzado los brazos y se hallaba ya no cerca del objetivo principal, estaba a un lado. Expectante y observadora.

-Díganos que es lo que quieren de este humano.- la voz dulce pero fuerte (…) de la pelirosa se escuchó de repente. Los vampiros voltearon al origen de la voz.

Tamamura se había acercado peligrosamente a los individuos. Con sólo el arma en su mano, les exigía respuestas que jamás obtendría de buena gana.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no es asunto de cazadores.- grave pero audible, la voz del de ojos ambarinos habló por los tres.

Después sólo desaparecieron dando un gran salto sobre un edificio. El violáceo le dio una última mirada llena de odio a la muchacha. Guardó en su memoria aquel rostro…

-Escaparon…- viró a ver al Asakura restante. La sangre recorría la mano de este.

-Llevémoslo al hotel.- ordenó.- Hay que curarlo.

-Si srta.- cargando como pudo al joven. Este tanto física como psicológicamente estaba agotado.- Y no es el único que necesita ser curado.

Se había olvidado de la herida en su cuello.- Vámonos Ryu.

Cuando llegaron al gran hotel Funbari, una conmoción les hizo visita. En la recepción, miles de malestas aguardaban ser llevabas y una escolta de uniformados en azul cuidándolas.

La recepcionista los saludó como siempre, amable y cordial. Pero con cierta timidez nunca vista antes. Se acercó a ellos, preguntando por el muchacho que Ryu traía en el hombro.

No tuvieron tiempo de explicar.

Subieron por el elevador hasta llegar a la habitación de las figuras de seres mitológicos, el despacho de Diethel. En la cabeza de la pelirosa aún no se iba la "preocupación" de la rápida ida de ese sujeto.

Lo encontraron sonriente, sentado en su silla junto con una persona de espaldas a ellos.

-Tamao, Ryu…que bueno que…-la voz del guardián de la cuidad de Tokio se escuchó temblorosa. La figura en la silla se dejó ver.

Una mujer. De largos cabellos plateados y exquisitos ojos rojos. La piel pálida y de hermosa apariencia. Los labios pintados de un rojo estaban en sonrisa.

-Srta. Tamamura, Sr. Umemi. Tanto tiempo sin verlos.- cordial y detallada era la voz de la mujer.- ¿Cómo ha estado?

Un rasgo de asombro apareció en los rostros de los dos cazadores y un gran sudor frío los recorrió enteros. Esa joven, de tranquila mirada y de gestos formales, estaba frente a ellos. Era la misma muchacha que años atrás había sorprendido y aterrorizado a medio grupo de cazadores al enterarse las crueles formas de castigo que ella imponía frente a los desertores en misiones.

La dueña y señora de todo armamento creado y utilizado por ellos. La "Iron Maiden" Jeanne.

Holas en general no me ha gustado mucho este cap, pero tenía que actualizar sino perdia costumbre. Lo siento por la falta de creatividad para con este cap y espero que con esto no se desilusionen. Para otra vez traere mas ideas uU gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y de muevo muchas gracias uU


End file.
